'Express Balita' beats 'TV Patrol' and '24 Oras' in Mega Manila
August 10, 2013 Realizing that the primetime television slot is dominated by the other networks, IBC-13 continues to be the network’s banner flagship primetime and late-night national news programs on Philippine television. The Filipinos worldwide will witness a historic milestone in Philippine broadcasting, with three of the nation’s most admired news icons—Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar, joining forces for IBC’s longest-running flagship news program Express Balita while Jay Sonza for IBC’s late-night news program News Team 13. IBC-13 is on a winning streak these days. After the rousing success of its new IBC shows like The Weakest Link, Who Wants to Be A Millionaire?, Born to be a Star, PBA and NBA, the Kapinoy Network is now poised to make the lineup in newscast even more rivals and formidable. A string of groundbreaking firsts for TV. It became the first news program to deliver news on weekends and the first to be available online via live streaming. The most-watched news program Express Balita anchored by Snooky Serna-Go and TG Kintanar goes number 1 match the rivals of TV Patrol and 24 Oras, according to survey of Kantar Media. TV Patrol, anchored by Noli de Castro, Korina Sanchez and Ted Failon, also the most-watched primetime news program in Mega Manila. 24 Oras, featuring the tendem of Mel Tiangco and Mike Enriquez. IBC News head Jay Sonza added the strengthen Express Balita continues to be at 6:30 p.m. as the most-watched newscast and the number one program in timeslot nationwide. In the nationwide TV ratings data from Kantar Media for Friday (August 9), Express Balita got the national TV rating of 30.8% compared to the rivals of 28.3% of TV Patrol and 18.1% of 24 Oras. Predictability brought about by many sponsored segments. With high ratings, advertisers lined up to buy commercial spots and these for long periods. Major segments were fully sponsors, producers contract-bound to produce and air contents associated with a sponsored segments even as the situation of news item. The sequence of Express Balita’s segments became so predictable that audiences who surfed to other channels knew when to switch back to the news program to catch up on the Express Balita segment they want to watch. The late-night newscast News Team 13 anchored by veteran newsman Jay Sonza, for the most-watched late-night news program in Mega Manila will beat Bandila and Saksi. News Team 13 at 11 p.m. garnered with 10.1% than rivals Bandila (4.3%) and Saksi (3.6%), according to the Kantar Media. The top-rating primetime game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? hosted by Drew Arellano continues to be number 1 program every Saturdays at 7 p.m. and Sundays at 8:30 p.m. From strength to strength, starting at 12:00nn, with a show that the daily noontime TV, Ryan Agoncillo, Joy Viado, TJ Trinidad, Nadia Montenegro, Bobby Yan, Pat Natividad, Carlos Agassi, Nicole Anderson and Smokey Manaloto are the noontime variety show Lunch Break will beat It's Showtime and Eat Bulaga!. Also every Sunday, the star-studded It's Partytime, the musical variety show featuring Dingdong Avanzado, Lani Misalucha, Jinky Vidal, Gino Padilla, Paula Bianca and Top Suzara along with the Kapinoy stars. Meanwhile, the reality talent search contest Born to be a Star every Sunday at 8:30 p.m. hosted by a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar with the judges Gino Padilla, Joey Albert, Paula Bianca and Dingdong Avanzado with the prize of superstars in P1 million with the music recording contract of Viva Records and Vicor Music, will dominated The Voice of The Philippines and Kap's Amazing Stories.